


orange juice and fairy lights

by blueboywrites



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, M/M, They are so in love, Trans Hinata Hajime, i’m so soft for them, romantic smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboywrites/pseuds/blueboywrites
Summary: just a soft, intimate night with nagito komaeda and hajime hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	orange juice and fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC WOOOO !! anyways, this is my first fic on here so i hope you all like it ! these two make me unbelievably soft ,,

it was late at night, the stars shining bright in the navy blue sky. the moon provided a white glow in the bedroom, the curtains pushed open to reveal the sky. in the room itself, there was light panting and moans. 

hajime was laying on the bed, his cheeks burning a scarlet color as he looked at the boy above him. nagito moved slowly, looking into his eyes with vulnerability that hajime was still not used to seeing in the man. he grunted softly, thrusting his hips at a unpredictable pace. 

hajime started moving his fingers into the stark white hair of his boyfriend. it had gotten softer, mostly because of hajime making him take showers and actually care for himself. he pulled on the soft locks, causing a surprised moan to come from the boy on top. 

“hajime,” nagito whined prettily, his hips stuttering slightly. he looked at the boy below him with a slight pout, his cheeks such a pretty shade of pink. hajime giggled slightly, moving his hands from nagito’s hair to his cheeks. “you can’t do that without warning me..” he wasn’t upset- hajime knew he liked getting his hair pulled. 

“you’re only saying that because you don’t want me to have the upper hand,” hajime cooed, joking of course. nagito huffed, looking away for a moment. then, suddenly, he slammed his hips back into hajime without warning. the brunette yelped, his legs shaking from the sudden pleasure. “hey!” 

“what? you did something to me,” nagito smirked at him, affection lacing his voice. “it’s only fair i do it back.” he giggled, continuing with his slow pace. hajime exhaled through his nose, rolling his eyes. 

they were once again enveloped in a comfortable silence, the only thing breaking it being hajime’s groans and nagito’s moans. nagito moved a hand down to hajime’s clit, causing the other to whimper in pleasure. the white haired boy’s pace suddenly started to go up, causing the noise level to rise ever so slightly. 

hajime panted, placing his hands on nagito’s face. the latter looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. “nagito,” hajime moaned lightly, feeling his orgasm approaching. “i love you so much, baby.” 

nagito’s hips faltered at that, tears falling from his face. they weren’t sad tears- hajime knew this for a fact. still, he kissed the other boy gently, moaning into his mouth as he finally climaxed. it didn’t take much longer for the other boy to lose himself, his hips stuttering as he came. 

the two were still for a while, panting and looking into each other’s eyes. nagito finally pulled out, causing them both to moan lightly. the pale boy took the condom off, going to the bathroom to throw it in the trash can. hajime felt the slickness of his thighs and scrunched his nose. god, he still didn’t like the feeling of it all after. 

nagito grabbed a few wipes and made his way back over to the bed, moving his way in between hajimes legs. he cleaned the other off, humming lightly as he did so. hajime stared at him, feeling his heart clench at the sight in front of him. 

god. he loved him so much. 

it wasn’t long until hajime’s thighs were clean enough for nagito to throw the wipes away. he sniffled, moving his way back under the covers. hajime smiled as his boyfriend cuddled up to him, feeling the hot breath on his neck. “you know,” he started, and nagito brought his head back to look at him. “you’re really cute when you get like this.” 

the other stared at him for a moment before his cheeks went red, burrying his face into his neck once again. the brunette laughed, bring his hand up to hold the other’s head.


End file.
